Girls' night
by rgbcn
Summary: Not all girl's nights are dancing and party, and more when a certain fanfiction gets in the mix. How a little story would change all night events? A Shamy m-rated story, with Amy's fanfiction and all the gang involved.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! It's been a while, right? But I'm back with what seems the longest story I ever wrote! I hope I can make you laugh!_

 _Important notes:_

 _1\. I used mostly of Amy's fic that we saw in "The Troll Manifestation" (8x14), but changed a few parts for my story purposes._

 _2\. I started this story long before the wedding, so here, Sheldon and Amy call each other fiancée, not husband and wife._

 _3\. I always try to make the characters IC, but of course, I also want to play with them, so forgive me if it can be OOC at some points. Just for fun!_

 _4\. If you like Shamy + Amy's fanfiction stories, I recommend 100% to read April in Paris Coopmelia stories (starting by "Amelia and the time traveling physicist", a real accurate version of Amy's fic) and Boys3allC "The Fan-fiction reaction", hilarious and really hot story. I can say they are inspiration to my story, so please read them too, like and review, they are old but gold!_

 _All mistakes, typos and errors are my fault, remember English is not my first language!_

 _Thanks Shamyartzzs for correcting my basic grammar, I am sure I added more typos after that!_

 _You can find my drawings and fanart on Instagram/tumblr/FB/Twitter as rgbcn. And of course if you are a patron, you will see it before anyone, with some exclusive stuff *wink wink*._

 _This is a 3 chapters story, enjoy it!_

* * *

Amy was typing on her laptop in the kitchen counter of the 4B while she was waiting for Penny and Bernadette to come. Some minutes ago, Sheldon went to the 4A with the guys to play video games.

It was a Friday night and It had been a long time since Penny, Bernadette and Amy had a Girls' night planned. Her projects, also Penny's extra work and Bernadette being a working mom of two children always got in the middle of their plans. Same for the guys, all were busy too. Amy felt proud of everyone working so hard for their goals, but also missed when they had more free time. But today, for the first time in some months, they were planning to have some fun, like the old times.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Penny and Bernadette opening the apartment's door.

"Amesssss, are you ready for some fun?" Penny exclaimed happily, showing a bottle of some type of alcohol in her hand. She looked beautiful in her short dark dress.

"Hi Amy!" Bernadette chirped behind Penny. She was also wearing one of her _let's go have fun_ dresses, in her own style. Her silhouette changed after she got pregnant twice, but that only made her look even prettier.

"Hi" Amy greeted them, closing her laptop and going to take Penny's bottle. "Let me put that in the fridge."

"You look good!" Penny noticed Amy's dress too, one of her latest purchases with the ladies. Modest, always modest, but hugging her curves nicely.

"Thank you." Amy answered shyly. She would never get used to hearing compliments, from anyone, not even Sheldon, when he rarely expressed one. "And with matched red underwear!" She boldly added pulling her bra strap on her shoulder from under the cover of her dress.

"You go girl!" Penny patted her friend's back amused.

"Where are we going tonight?" Bernadette asked. "I need some action!"

"We didn't decide it yet." Penny sat on the couch, thinking on their options. "Do you want to go dance? Or just for some drinks? What about the club we went last December?" Penny suggested. "Remember that one?"

"Oh but it's far away. It will take us one hour by car, and it's Friday." Amy warned them. "There's always a lot of traffic jam on Friday's night."

"Ugh, it's a long ride, I forgot about it". Penny wrinkled her nose.

"And that dancing place we used to go? It's nearby." Bernadette sat at her side.

"Ahhh, I don't know… Do you remember the owner, who wanted to flirt with me? I'm not sure if I want to go anymore. That guy was disgusting." Penny had a very bad experience there the last time they went. She didn't want to face him again.

"Oh true, I remember. Good luck I have a good elbow punch". Amy nodded remembering that guy's nose bleeding. What a night!

"Oh yeah, I forgot that. It was a long time ago." Bernadette said.

"And the salsa place?" Amy asked. That one was nice.

"I think they closed it? The other day we went shopping with Howie and the babies at the mall and there was a bath shop instead." Bernadette recalled passing by with the car.

"Well it's been a while not going out, to be honest." Penny sounded disappointed. She used to be the queen of any local place she went, and she knew all the good places to go. "But now I'm not even sure where the best bars are."

"We can search one." Amy got up of her seat and went to pick up her laptop. Penny and Bernadette made room in the couch for her and Amy sat in between them. She put the laptop on the coffee table. "Let's see what we find." She said as she opened the laptop.

Amy quickly typed in her password and the document she was working on was full screen in front of them.

"Oh sorry about that." Amy blushed and clumsily tried to close the window of the writing program.

"Were you working on a new paper?" Bernadette asked. "Your latest one was noticed in the scientific community, right? I read it when I was in bed rest."

"Ahhh. Yes, yes. It's that….a new paper." Amy hesitated when answering Bernadette. Why the close button seemed to be so far away and not working when she was clicking it? She fumbled with the keyboard.

Noticing how nervous she was, Penny quickly read the title of the document. Before the document was shut down, she read it out loud.

"Amelia and the time traveling physicist, chapter 24!" Penny shouted. "Are you working on the new chapter!? I've been waiting to read a new update from you." She said excited. "Did he finally ask her? Did she finally tell him? You got us on a cliffhanger girl!" She almost shouted the last part.

"Ohhhh." Bernadette joined the excitement. "Yes! I want to know what will happen next! I was waiting for this too. I even reread the whole story a couple of times when I was resting in bed."

"A couple of times?" Penny asked Bernadette raising her eyebrows.

"Fine, four times." She finally confessed. "But you agree with me, it's so good. The love story, the drama, the way you show the character's growing emotions. You are a good writer Amy!" Bernadette nodded in appreciation.

"Oh...uh. Thanks?" Amy knew their friends were reading her story. After they found it, and they made her read it for them, they became a returner reader of her updates. But she didn't know they were so excited for it.

"And it's so hot!" Penny added smiling naughtily at Amy, who blushed in a matter of seconds a shade of red that matched her underwear.

"Ohhhh. It is!" Bernadette agreed, and playfully elbowed Amy, who jumped at the touch.

"Ah… well… I don't know." Amy didn't know how to react. It was easy for her to write her heart out and publish on internet with a anonymous handle. But hearing _that_ from her friends was different.

"Oh, come on Amy! You really know how to describe Amelia's feelings, especially when, you know…Cooper is involved in it." Bernadette added. "And you got better on it with time. I'm sure you added some of your experiences in the mix." She teased Amy.

"Oh no no no no." Amy shook her head. "I...I didn't add my experience there." _Well, maybe something….but I can't tell them!_ "Absolutely not!" She needed to change the topic. "Hey look, google maps, let's find a dance club-"

"But I want to know what happens!" Penny exclaimed. "When will you publish?" Last update contained an important cliffhanger and Penny was curious.

"Are you done with the chapter?" Bernadette asked impatiently.

"It's...uhm...yes, it's finished, I was just reviewing it before you came. You know, grammatical double takes and…." Amy was almost finished when they arrived. "I wanted to publish this afternoon, but Sheldon got me involved in an invasion emergency, blue code." Amy excused herself remembering her afternoon.

"What is that?" Bernadette asked confused.

"Wait! I know that one!" Penny snapped her fingers in realisation. "Spider in the… sink?"

"Spider in the tube." Amy clarified nodding to Penny. "I had to disinfect the bathroom with him and he made me do an inspection all over the apartment." Amy finished rolling her eyes.

"Sheldon could not survive as Cooper in Amelia's farm." Bernadette laughed.

Penny joined her friend's laughs while Amy stared at them.

"Cooper is not Sheldon." Amy clarified.

"Sure, sure!" Penny had to contain her tears from laughing as she imagined Sheldon being in a farm like the one she grew in Nebraska. He would die there or set it on fire.

"And I'm not Amelia." Amy knew that was not entirely true, but she didn't want them to think the characters were completely related to them. Even if it was clear like water that she created the characteristics and personalities based on them.

"We know." Bernadette didn't want to upset Amy, she looked at Penny and they agreed with a silent gaze not to go further with that.

"So, you wanted to publish today but you couldn't." Penny confirmed.

"Yes, I will do it tomorrow." Amy sighed. She worked hard on this one, and she knew a lot of readers were waiting. "Or tonight, I know people are waiting for it." This fanfiction had a lot of readers and reviews, all really good.

"Screw people. Can we read it now?" Bernadette asked excitedly.

"Ohhh. Yes! Read it for us." Penny bounced on her seat and clapped her hands. "Pleaseeee?" She begged at the end.

Amy looked at her excited friends, who were looking at her like puppies asking for a treat.

"But, what about the dancing club, and going out, and sweating in the middle of a dance floor between strangers?" Amy protested.

"If you want to dance we can play music later. Now read!" Bernadette said with her mind determined. "Come on Amy, we will be your betas!"

Amy looked again back and forth at her friends.

"Ok fine." Amy finally agreed, blushing again. That chapter in particular contained more mature themes that other parts of the fanfiction. But how she could say no to her overjoyed friends?

"Yay!" Penny celebrated. "I will get us some drinks!" And she was already up going to the kitchen.

"Isn't it exciting?" Bernadette squealed. "Let me prepare some popcorn!" She immediately jumped from her seat following Penny.

"I'll get my iPad, it will be easy to read it there." Amy stood up and went to the bedroom. _Well, maybe having some beta readers would be a good thing._

* * *

Popcorn finished and some drinks later, Amy was narrating the fanfiction to a very focused Penny and Bernadette. They were around half of the chapter:

" _And Amelia looked at him with fear in her eyes. Could she tell him how she felt? Her heart was throbbing so hard on her chest, that she thought he will hear it."_ Amy stopped reading and looked at her friends.

"What?" Bernadette shouted. "Why did you stop?"

"I.. I need to use the bathroom." Amy said shyly.

"Oh gosh, now?" Penny exclaimed. The chapter was getting really interesting.

"It will be quick." And she got up and went to the bedroom, she left the iPad on her bed and ran to relieve herself. Too many popcorn and drinks. Even if she drank some alcohol first, she switched to some juice and water. Narrating was getting her throat dry.

A minute later she was already out and found Penny and Bernadette waiting for her on the bed.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked confused.

"Finally!" Bernadette gave her the iPad and patted the bed for her to sit. "You were out so long!"

Amy was sure she was less than a minute in the bathroom, but seemed her friends didn't feel the same.

"Yeah Amy, don't do that to us. Continue!" Penny adjusted on the bed too while Amy sat between the both friends.

"Do you want me to read here?" Amy asked amused by her friends excitement for her story.

"Yes, let's lay down." Bernadette suggested.

They made themselves comfortables and Amy began to narrate from where she left the story:

" _Cooper's breath was ragged, he was nervous. He hated not to be able to control himself. All his life was detached of any feeling, and now, all these emotions rushed over him like a wave. He hesitated for a moment, but decided he needed to say something, do something! He put his hand up and caressed Amelia's face, a light feather touch that meant everything to him. He hated to see the fear in her eyes, the fear of him being gone? It was hurting him like a dagger stabbed on his heart."_

Penny put her hand on her chest, over her heart, Amy's narration expressed so much emotion, that she was feeling it herself, she was nervous too, to see what will happen.

Amy really knew how to tell a story, her voice was low when reading the most intimate parts, intense when reading the most dramatic, and Penny and Bernadette were holding their breath all the time.

" _She closed her eyes and tried to feel his touches. It was not the first touch they shared, but it was so intense, that she shivered in his hand. 'Cooper…' Amelia breathed. 'I don't know what I will do If you go...Please.' She begged, but she didn't know if she could ask for something that big. For him to stay, with her. Was she being selfish? What about his life in his own time period?"_

Bernadette released a sigh while Amy continued.

"' _Amelia, I…' Cooper's breath was warm. His thumb caressed her cheek, where some teardrops started to fall down. 'I can't. I have to go. I… I will never forget you.' He had to shut his eyes, and put his forefront on hers. He needed to feel her. His own tears started to fall. Even with his unique memory, he couldn't recall crying, not even once in his life. Except for now."_

Amy paused, this part was emotional for her.

"Oh no." Bernadette said.

"He can't go!" Penny exclaimed. "All the things that they experienced together, he can't just go like nothing happened. What they have is so special!"

"Do you want me to continue?" Amy giggled. That was more fun that she remembered, seeing the live reactions of her friends.

"YES" "PLEASE" They said at the same time.

" _She couldn't say anything. He will be gone, her heart was being smashed in thousands of pieces and she just couldn't protest. She couldn't demand him to stay. She was not worthy for him to stay. She felt how the air was abandoning her lungs, and she couldn't breathe anymore. Could she die of this? Of… love?"_

Even Amy's voice broke reading this paragraph. Maybe she put more of her than she expected on this character.

"' _Amelia...I….' Cooper was not good at expressing his emotions with words. But he knew he needed to say now, or never, what he wanted from her. 'Amelia look at me.' She didn't react, she was shaking. He used his hand, still on her face, to pull her to him, so he was able to look in her eyes. Her eyes were void, no soul, no emotion. Cooper was scared maybe this would broke them, all they had, all they felt. 'Please Amelia, listen to me, I don't know what I would do without you either.' He said in a low voice, almost a whisper. 'Come with me….Please.'"_

"Yaaaaa" "Ahhhhh" Penny and Bernadette screamed and shouted, moving their legs on the bed, like teenagers fangirling for a celebrity.

"He asked her to come!" Bernadette happily exclaimed.

"What does she say?" Penny asked Amy. "Please tell me that she said yes!"

Amy giggled again because of their friends' reactions. "Ok, here we go, but be prepared!" she announced before continuing:

" _Amelia was shocked, one moment ago her world was crumbling over her, and now a light, a hope, something was pulling her out of the darkness. 'Me?' she timidly asked 'Come with you? To your world? To the future?' Amy couldn't believe her ears, she waited him to confirm if she just dreamed what he said, or if it was true, that he wanted her with him. For real. Cooper nodded slightly, his gaze asking her for a positive answer. For the first time, she could see a sparkle of fear in his eyes. He knew what he was asking was too much, to leave all her life, to follow a stranger, a stranger that she fell in love to, to an unknown and scary place."_

Amy felt the girls shift in the bed, they were holding their breath, waiting for the next paragraph. She smiled and continued:

"' _There's no future without you'. Cooper closed his eyes as he confessed his most inner thoughts. Time stopped waiting for her answer, for any reaction._

 _She smiled_

' _Cooper...I love you. I would go with you wherever you want if you ask me to.' More tears dropped moistening her face 'Take me with you. I'm yours.' And with that he couldn't resist anymore. He caught her shaking body, and kissed her, hungry of her love, not being ashamed in any moment to seem desperate for her. Because he really was."_

Amy was still reading and didn't notice Penny and Bernadette were crying at each side of her.

" _Amelia knew it was not easy to just go to the future, but at that moment, she couldn't think on anything more that being forever with the man she loved. She responded to his kiss, caressing his hair. The kiss escalated quickly and she felt being pinned on the wall behind her. A moan escaped her throat as he attacked her neck, her collarbone, her exposed décolletage that always tempted him. He loved her with all his heart. He adored every inch of her body, mind and soul, and he was about to show it to her, again and again, the rest of their life."_

"And now things are getting interesting." Penny playfully commented raising her eyebrows to Amy.

"The juicy part is here!" Bernadette teased.

Amy just blushed. During all the story, there were different mature moments, but she never considered them juicy, or hot, just an expression of the characters love, passion and emotions. But the part that followed now, where they finally consummated their love, well, she had more experience herself. She passed from just imagining how intimacy would be to knowing it by herself. Now she could write about some intimate things, even if some never happened with Sheldon. But her readers and friends seemed to enjoy it, so she added some more descriptions over the chapters. Mostly kisses and intimate touches, nothing too much, except in this chapter.

Once in a while, the thought of what Sheldon would say if he read what she wrote scared her. At least she knew their friends never told him about it. She asked, almost begged, for them not to tell him. She would die of shame if he discovers it one day. But time passed after that day they read it together, and they kept the promise.

As she kept narrating the end of the chapter, her friends were commenting all the intimacy Amelia and Cooper were having, it was a really intense moment, where all the emotions were released, where both felt no shame to express, to feel, to ask or to do. Her descriptions were, quite explicit. Amy was regretting reading it out loud, but Penny and Bernadette enjoyed every moment and they didn't hesitate to comment or share their own experiences. Amy was taking mental notes of their comments, as she knew she could improve that part with those inputs.

"Wow Amy, that was...so hot! And beautiful!" Bernadette said as she finished reading the chapter.

"You are a naughty vixen Amy, that was really intense." Penny teased her friend "I think I need a drink, isn't hot in here?" She fanned herself while the three friends stood up from the bed and started to go to the main room.

"I think what you need is playing video games next door." Bernadette laughed. "And to be honest, me too." She confessed. "It's been a while, you know, with the pregnancy, the child birth, the stress, sometimes you don't feel pretty, or needed."

"Bernadette, you are beautiful with all your curves. I'm sure Howard loves them all." Amy said, she was sure Howard adored her wife.

Bernadette stopped in the middle of the main room. "You know what?" She turned and went to grab her jacket and purse near the door. "I'm going to take Howard for a ride. We have a couple of hours before we have to come back home for the kids. Stuart is with them." she said consulting her watch.

"But Howard is playing video games with the guys, they surely want to play some more time as they don't get the chance to be together that much now." Amy questioned Bernadette but she was already at the door.

"Nonsense, when it comes to sex, they will leave it all. Believe me." Bernadette said confidently. "Amy, thanks for reading the chapter for us, I will reread and review when you publish it. It was gold!" And with that, she was gone.

"And what should we do now? I thought we would go dancing anyway." Amy asked her bestie in awe. Bernadette leaving was unexpected. "Penny?" She turned to see her bestie drinking the remaining bottle that was on the coffee table. She left the empty bottle, and turned to hug her friend.

"Sweetie, if you want we can go dancing next week together, even if Bernadette can't come." Penny promised Amy. "But now, if you excuse me, I need to… uhm… talk with Leonard." She went to the door, grabbed her purse and opened the door. "And keep writing! You are so good!" And with that she was gone too.

Amy was left in the middle of the room, with a surprised face and wondering how to react at her friends leaving so quickly.

Not even a minute passed when Sheldon and Raj entered the apartment.

"How scandalous!" Sheldon exclaimed, video console in his hands. All the cables entangled that almost made him trip on them.

"I don't know what happened." Raj was carrying some sandwiches and eating one of them. "Hi Amy!" He greeted her.

"Hi…Hi." Amy furrowed her eyebrows "Why are you here?" Amy asked surprised.

"They kicked us out! On video games night! We were in the middle of a Super Mario Kart race! Can you believe it?" Sheldon protested, putting his Super Nintendo in front of the tv. "First Bernadette stomped into the apartment and whispered something to Howard." He busied himself angrily untangling the cables. "One minute after Howard was gone! They left with no explanation! We lost a player!"

"And they were supposed to take me home." Raj added munching the sandwich. He left the others in the kitchen counter. "But they shout out to me to come back to the apartment when I followed them". He shrugged.

"And then, Penny got into the apartment too, interrupting us again, whispered something to Leonard!" Sheldon was getting more angry as he was unable to entangle the cables. "And- and they kicked us out from the apartment! Outrageous!" He finally connected the console on the tv and connected the game again.

"Did something happen? I thought you were dancing." Raj asked sitting on the couch.

"I.. we...no we finally decided not to go." Amy didn't know what to say. Was her fault that the girls raced to get their husbands?

"And what did you do?" Raj asked while accepting the game controller from Sheldon. Before he could grab it Sheldon raised his eyebrows.

"Clean your hands before touching the controller." Sheldon warned.

Raj rolled his eyes but he did as Sheldon asked.

"I don't care what they did, what I care is that we will finish the race we were playing." Sheldon said angrily. "Even if it's only you and me." He finally handed the controller to Raj.

Amy didn't like how Sheldon reacted, but at least she didn't have to explain anything more. After a quick surveillance of the situation, she decided that she could use some time to review and fix the final part of the chapter and publish her update.

"Ok, you two have fun with the game, I'm going to work a little...on my paper." She picked up her laptop and went to sit in the kitchen counter while Sheldon and Raj were playing.

"That's my girl" Sheldon said not even looking at her.

She rolled her eyes and tried to focus again on her story.

* * *

4 races after, Sheldon winning 3 of them, Amy was already satisfied and done with the chapter. She prepared the story on the website and hesitated to click the _publish new chapter_ button. Was it too much? Will people like the update? And then, she remembered Penny and Bernadette squealing and crying and being excited with her story, so she clicked the button and released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Ding Ding." Raj's mobile chirped.

He paused the game, making Sheldon grumble. And checked his emails.

"Ohhhhh" He turned to Amy "The time traveler! You published!" Raj unconsciously said, forgetting Sheldon was in the same room.

Amy's eyes grew widely open and she started to panic. Before Sheldon noticed and turned to her, she started to make signs with her hands to Raj. She had to stop when Sheldon looked at her confused.

Raj, noticing his mistake - as it was clear that the sign Amy made of cutting her neck meant that he should shut up - tried to change the subject.

"I mean… thanks for sending me that article. I will read it!" Raj tried to fix it.

"Yes, I...I thought you would enjoy it." Amy clumsily added.

Sheldon looked through narrowed eyes to Raj and back to Amy, as he noticed something was wrong.

"Time traveling? Which article?" He knew by heart almost all publications about time traveling theories. Why Amy had to send one article to Raj? Raj was never interested in those theories. And Amy? Since when she was reading this kind of things? Without him knowing!

"Ahh..." Raj hesitated, he didn't know what to answer here.

"One about Novikov self-consistency principle." Amy quickly said, trying to save the situation.

"Oh, Igor Dmitriyevich Novikov one? He intended to solve the problem of paradoxes in time travel." Sheldon recognized the principle. "Also known as Novikov self-consistency conjecture." He informed Raj, who was just nodding and starting to gather his jacket.

Amy breathed with a sigh of relief. Luckily for her, she had to search a lot of information for her story, as she wanted to write the science theories behind time traveling accurately.

"That one, I will read it at home." Raj didn't want to cause more problems to Amy. "Oh Look, my Uber is here!" He lied looking at his phone. "Nice to see you Amy, Sheldon." He waved to the couple quickly and with that, he was gone.

Sheldon looked astonished to the apartment's door as Raj closed it quickly.

"Great, now there's one race to finish and I'm the only player." Sheldon protested. What happened today that everybody was gone? Sheldon thought that was really odd.

"Ding." Amy's laptop announced she had a new email. She ignored it.

"Ding." Another email.

 _The reviews._ Amy realized she was starting to receive reviews from the readers.

"Ding." She knew that they would be a few more so she started to sweat thinking what to do. She hurried to click the mute sound on time before more emails come in her inbox.

She grabbed her laptop and started to go to the bedroom.

"While you finish with the game… I will… read in bed." She said before disappearing through the door.

Sheldon blinked a couple of times, astonished again.

"Why everybody is leaving today?" he asked annoyed. Of course, no one was there to reply him. Grabbing his game controller again, he noticed Amy's iPad on the coffee table. It was there all the time since the girls finished reading the chapter.

"And why did she go to read in bed with the laptop? She always reads on the iPad." He muttered more for himself.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you like the starting point. Any guesses what can happen next? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

Video game night ruined already, and with no one to play, Sheldon decided to finish the last race he had planned. He was setting up the game, but he was bothered by the iPad illuminating every time an email push notification came in. Amy was probably reading it on her laptop, but the notification came in here too. _Why so many emails?_ He peeked at the iPad with curiosity. _Fanfiction?_ All the emails had the same sender. Maybe it was spam?

He covered the iPad to avoid any distractions and started the game. In just ten minutes he was already done and switched off his Super Nintendo.

 _Finally._ He couldn't lie to himself that this last race was not what he wanted to do, but his need for closure for the planned game night was strong in him. While he was playing though, he replayed all the odd behaviours of his friends and fiancée.

He looked for his laptop and opened it. He quickly searched for the Novikov self-consistency principle. He was familiar with that principle, and others as well. He quickly read the bases of it, but nothing answered his questions. _Why Amy sent this to Raj?_ As much as he knew, Raj's work was not even related to time paradoxes. Yes, Novikov was a theoretical astrophysicist and cosmologist. But…. Amy's work was less related to that. It was just odd.

And what about the girls? Bernadette and Penny whispered something to Howard and Leonard. And then all changed. He was almost sure he heard some of Penny's words. He replayed with his eidetic memory all he caught. " _Hey Babe, Amy read us… let's …"._ He was sure he heard Amy's name. Bernadette was too far away and there was more noise in the room, so even with his Vulcan hearing, he got nothing.

Then Raj. " _The time traveler! You published!"_ were his exact words. _You published._ Sheldon repeated the words in his mind. Was Amy writing a paper about time traveling? She published something, she sent it to Raj, she read it to Penny and Bernadette… That was the only connection to all the facts he was able to match.

But why would Amy write a paper about time traveling? And more important, without telling or consult him about it? Maybe Raj helped her? _Ridiculous_. And since when Penny was interested in that?

He opened a new tab and consulted the Caltech paper archives. He didn't find any new one from Amy. But he was sure all was related to her, so he opened another tab and typed the words:

"Amy Farrah Fowler time traveling neurobiology." He clicked enter.

Google results showed instantly.

 _Did you meant "Amelia and the time traveling physicist"._ He read on the search engine.

He hesitated to click on that correction, but the other results were all old Amy's papers. He didn't see anything related. He clicked out of curiosity and the first result appeared before him:

" _Amelia and the time traveling physicist."_ from a fanfiction website.

 _Fanfiction?_ Her emails on the iPad. Could that be it? He clicked the link and went to the website.

" _Amelia and the time traveling physicist. Chapter 1. It was just past dawn on the prairie, and like every morning, Amelia prepared to do her chores. Except something about this morning felt different. Maybe it was the first whisper of winter in the air, or maybe it was the unconscious handsome man with porcelain skin and curious clothing she was about to discover lying in the field. A man who would open her mind to new possibilities and her body to new feelings."_

Sheldon wrinkled his nose confused. What was that? He checked the summary. A story about Little House in the Prairie and a time traveling physicist? That confused him even more. Who was the author of that?

"EmeraldVixen" He read out loud. _Mmmhh_

He scrolled down and stumbled with the reader reviews. He read some of them.

" _Wooohoo that was HOT. More please!" "Amazing! Keep going gurl!" "Amelia is sooo sweet! What will happen to Cooper?"_

"Cooper?" Sheldon muttered surprised. He came back to the chapter and read some more paragraphs. So it was true that the characters were called Amelia and Cooper. _Mmmmmhhhhhh_

He came back to the reviews and checked the handlers. There was a lot of different people that commented every chapter of the story, but Sheldon quickly noticed some familiar names:

" _QueenPenenlope: You go girl! We need more!"_

" _WoloWizard: Could you add some robots on the story? That was very HOT!"_

"Penny? Howard?" Sheldon said out loud. He turned to see if Amy heard him, but there was no movement in the bedroom. He quickly browsed some more:

"HufflepuffAddicted: That was very sweet. Interesting that she understood all the technical machinery. You are amazing!"

"SpyBombMom: Yas yas yas more of this! She needs to get her sh*t together and tell him NOW!"

"Mmmm Leonard? Bernadette?" He whispered suspecting these were the handles for them. A new review popped out in front of him.

"SweetBrownCaramelLover: Finally read it! OMG that was beautiful, romantic, just perfect! And so sexy! You are the best! Can't wait for more!"

"Raj?" Sheldon had enough. He finally connected all the points. So, Amy was writing a fanfiction and everybody knew it. All except him. And for what he read. It was about them. Amelia and Cooper where clearly a version of Amy and him. _What the hell Amy?_ He blasphemed in his mind.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Minutes passed, his mind in shock trying to process the discovery, and all tonight events. And the article to Raj was just a lie. _Outrageous!_ She probably didn't want him to discover her story, yet he did. Why she kept it as a secret? Only to him! Sheldon's anger was growing and he only wanted to go there and ask her for some explanation. And give her one strike. Or more! What would be a correct punishment? Technically she lied to him, right? _Oh, well…_ He shivered remembering the last time he punished her for that. Could he spank her for this? _Don't think about that now!_

He was about to stand up, when a thought came to him. When he suspected she was lying that time, when she was sick, he did a test to confirm her fake state. When he was sure about it, then he confronted her. Now, about _her story_ , he didn't know enough to judge it. Were the characters really Amy and him or was it only a first impression? Did really his friends know about it? For what he saw today, he was almost sure - if not totally - but… Could a couple of paragraphs and some familiar usernames be the confirmation?

He surveilled his possibilities. He could talk to his friends and ask about the story, but he didn't want to give explanations. _Not a good idea_. Could he read a little more? Maybe if he did, he would have a better idea of what Amy published, and confirm his suspiciousness.

He turned to look at the bedroom door, Amy seemed to be quiet there, it was early, but maybe she fell asleep. Or maybe she was reading. He turned again to the laptop and checked the length of the story, and how many chapters were published. He was a fast reader. Calculating how many time it would take him to read the whole thing, he decided to go for it. _I don't have to read it all, just a little to be certain of what is this about._ He thought and frowned. Later he would decide what to do with… _this_. And with her. He was angry, he couldn't deny it.

He started reading again, from the beginning. He read about Amelia's character, a braided brunette farmer of the 1880's, whose life changed after she witnessed how a time machine crashed on her farm. Then, there was also Cooper's character, the time traveller. Tall, lanky, pale, highly intelligent - just like him - that got amazed by her smart wit, her curiosity, and her beauty.

Soon Sheldon got engaged with the plot. Surprisingly for him, the story was full of facts and accurate explanations of the theories of time traveling. He confirmed the similarities of Amelia and Cooper with Amy and him, but that made him be more interested in how the story developed.

After just as few chapters, Sheldon also confirmed Amy was good at writing. Not that he doubted that, Amy was superior to everyone from a lot of aspects. And an avid reader. She described accurately all the reader needed to know to set the scenario and the background of the characters. She also was very concise on the differences on the past and the future, that made how the characters interacted between them interesting in this story. _Fascinating._

Due to Amy's love for romance novels, Sheldon expected something too sweet, too romantic, full of feelings. But he was surprised with a very interesting plot. As he advanced in the story, romantic hints and Amelia's struggles for her feelings came on the story. But all was balanced in a way that even Sheldon found it tolerable. Even necessary to understand the interactions between the main characters. He devoured the chapters one after another, surprised for the cliffhangers Amy was creating every time. Time traveling, science, physics, history, literature and love, Amy created an story around it and Sheldon was fascinated on her choice of words, on her explanations and how scientifically and historically accurate the story was.

Sheldon stopped at some parts, thinking about what he read. Cooper was really like him, somehow different, but he could recognize a big part of himself on it. Amy wrote Cooper as a mysterious character, but also curious about Amelia and, he thought, maybe sweeter than him. Amelia was one hundred percent Amy, Sheldon could see her all the time. But he found her more scared about her feelings, about Cooper, about telling him her thoughts, her desires, her fears. Of him being gone. Were Amelia's thoughts really Amy? Or just for the story?

 _Maybe…_

He had a feeling, and checked the date when Amy first published the story. They were together as a couple, but in a point of the relationship he was content, but Amy, not long after, she broke up with him. It was after he was gone in a train for weeks too. His stomach ached at the thought.

 _Is this how Amy felt? Like she couldn't tell me her desires, her fears? Was she afraid of me leaving her? And Cooper… This is how she saw me? Or... how she wanted me to be?_

Sheldon shook his head and tried to get rid of that thought. How things changed after that period. They were together again, better than ever. They were about to get married now! Even if she wrote this, it didn't mean she was feeling that way.

Sheldon turned to the bedroom door one more time, it was still quiet inside. Focusing again on the laptop, he wondered if he had enough information to go to speak to Amy. But he was curious about how the story would turn out. Cooper seemed to be trapped in the past due a damage of his time machine. In Sheldon's opinion, Amy was able to describe a very plausible tech failure in a machine traveling through time and space. It was clear she did a very extensive research. _That explains her knowledge about the principle and other time traveling theories_. Sheldon was able to pinpoint several ones just with Cooper's actions and explanations.

He needed to know how Cooper would repair the machine. _Why Amy never liked Doctor Who?_ He mumbled to himself while he continued reading.

Engaged again with the plot, he was surprised with certain scenes that made him gulp. It was clear that the tension between Amelia and Cooper was building up. A certain scene made him shiver:

" _Cooper released a sigh as he surrendered to the feeling of the warm water in the tube. A bath, finally! He needed it as air in his lungs. He was so grateful to Amelia for all the work she put to prepare that for him. Since he arrived, even with the misunderstandings they had - she was so stubborn! - she was very kind with him. As he relaxed, his thoughts wandered on the recent events, specially on that young lady who puzzled him so much. He didn't notice Amelia approaching him, nor how she kneeled down behind him. He slightly jumped when she put her hand on his shoulder, startled by her touch. A feeling passed through him, like electricity, down to his spine. He immediately relaxed again, feeling her small - but strong - hands caressing his back with a cloth, in circles, cleaning his pale skin._

 _Amelia was not sure if her actions were welcomed. It was an spur of the moment, as she needed to feel those muscles that taunted her on the field that afternoon when he helped with her farm chores. After warming the water for him, she didn't know what to do. She never had a man, a real man, there in her cabin, about to take a bath, in front of her. She felt so shy and turned to give him privacy when he was disrobing of that funny clothes he used. He didn't seem to mind that she was there, but even if she wanted to watch him, that didn't seem appropriate for a lady. When Amelia was sure he was already sitting in the tub, she turned to him. She hoped her gasp was unnoticed. His skin was so pale, but his muscular back, shoulders and neck got her attention. Strong but fragile, Amelia was fascinated._

 _As she first rubbed the cloth on his skin, she felt his muscles tensed for a moment, and his gaze on her. She didn't dare to look at his eyes, being afraid of what she would find. Disapproval? Shame? Was it better to stop? But then she felt the tension fading and his muscles relaxed at her touch. She was sure she heard a little breath escaping his mouth. Was that a sigh of relief? Of approval? She looked at him then, and his eyes trapped her, for the second time that day. He had the most beautiful shade of blue, she noticed now that he was so near. An intense and indescribable moment passed between them. What was he thinking?_

 _Then, a little smile spread on his lips, and she could see the appreciation for her actions._

' _Is the water warm enough?' She timidly asked._

 _It took him some seconds to answer._

' _Given the fact that you took the time to build a wood fire, draw the water from the well and heat it, it would be rude to complain. But since you asked, it's a little nippy'. Cooper said. She really put a lot of work for him to have a proper bath, he didn't want to be rude, but he hated to lie."_

Sheldon had to stop for a moment. Why a simple scene affected him so much? It was… sensual, and Sheldon could feel on his skin her touches as he read. He remembered how he bathed her when she was sick. What would happen if the roles were reversed, and he was the sick one? Would she bath him like this? He shivered at the thought.

As he continued reading he started to sweat. Amelia continued caressing Cooper's skin in a way, that Sheldon could swear than the room felt warmer just for that actions. When the bath was over, Amelia handed Cooper a dry towel, but again, Sheldon was surprised with something he didn't expect. Amelia drying Cooper's body, slowly and gently.

"' _So, tell me, Cooper, are the ways of physical love different in the future?' Amelia shyly asked, with her eyes full of curiosity and wonder."_

 _Oh boy._ Sheldon blinked a couple of times, unable to tear his gaze from the story. He blushed as he continued reading. Cooper teased Amelia with his answer. It was something like he would say? He was not sure. The conversation was quickly becoming more intimate. Amelia trembling as she was enchanted by Cooper's voice.

" _Cooper stopped her hand from drying him, and with that gesture, he pulled her slightly to him. His naked body almost touching her. On that moment, Amelia didn't know if her dress could protect her from the heat emanating from his body, that seemed to burn in her soul. His grasp was not aggressive, it was gentle. She could just go if she wanted, but she was under the spell of his eyes, again. He lowered his head. Amelia's heart throbbing in excitement, holding her breath as she didn't know what he would do. Was he about to kiss her?_

 _He paused in front of her lips, and turned to her side._

' _A good scientist experiments.' Cooper whispered in her ear. 'Maybe you need to find it by yourself.' His lips didn't touch her, but he was so near than she could swear she felt how he added 'you curious vixen' at the end of his sentence. She didn't hear it, but she could feel it on her skin, together with his hot breath on her neck. Suddenly, the sensation was gone, and he turned to grab his clothes."_

"Sheldon what are you doing? Are you coming to sleep?" Amy suddenly entered the main room.

Sheldon jumped from his seat, wide eyes, blushing and clumsily tried to close his laptop as fast as he could.

"Sheldon! Are you ok?" Amy tilted her head, not understanding his weird reaction. "Did I scare you?" She frowned but she didn't stop her way to the kitchen, she was thirsty and went to the fridge to get a bottle of cold water.

Sheldon's breath was ragged, he felt his face was burning. He was so engrossed with the story that he didn't notice Amy in the room. He was ashamed, of her catching him reading her story, or for the scene he was reading. He couldn't be sure.

As Amy was bending to grab her water from the fridge, her back to him, Sheldon tried to calm himself, and with his best poker face - thanks to Meemaw! - he turned to her and tried to sound normal while answering:

"Oh no, you didn't scare me. But I was… reading… a paper!" His eyes twitched but Amy couldn't see it. She was drinking from her bottle. "It's really interesting for my… theory. Just found it, and I couldn't wait to read it." That last part was not entirely a lie, so now that Amy was looking at him, he could talk more like himself.

"Oh, ok." Amy said "I will leave you to it then." And she started walking to the bedroom again. "I will be... reading in bed." She lowered her gaze. The fact was that she spent all the time answering reviews and even working on the next chapter after the success of the new update. She was afraid Sheldon would ask her about the 'article' for raj, so she wanted to be alone for a while. It was productive, and she had more ideas for the new chapter thanks to the talk she had with the girls. If Sheldon was busy with some paper, she would use the time to continue writing.

"Thanks." Sheldon managed to say. He wanted to ask her a lot of things. But now he just wanted her to leave, as he was still having problems hiding his distress of Amy walking into him reading…. _this_. Not that Amelia and Cooper were having explicit sex there, but he felt like a teenager being found reading dirty magazines. He half smiled and Amy did the same, and with that she was gone.

Sheldon closed his eyes and released a long breath he didn't know he was holding. _That was close!_ He relaxed and blushed again remembering the story. Seriously, what was wrong with him. He was a grown man, why two fictional characters in a 1880's cabin affected so much? Game of Thrones had more explicit scenes than two people whispering - even if Cooper was naked - but he didn't feel any emotion watching it like he was feeling now reading Amy's story.

 _Good Lord Vixen!_

Then, he wondered if Amelia and Cooper…. Would they be intimate? His eyes widened at the realization. How much of their intimacy Amy used in the story? The story their friends and a bunch of virtual strangers read! He clenched his teeth thinking about that. _Calm down Cooper!_ He put his palm on his face, now he would think about the story every time that he referred to himself as Cooper. _Damn!_ He silently cursed.

Could Amy share their intimate moments in there? Was he jumping to conclusions about what Amy may or may not include from their intimacy on the story? _Schrödinger's cat all over again!_

There was only a way to know. Sheldon turned to look at the bedroom door again, and when he was sure it was still quiet, he grabbed his laptop and resumed his reading.

The next chapters were a silent dance of Amelia and Cooper's feelings. All mixed with the time machine plot. He surprised himself thinking that Cooper was being cold with Amelia, when she seemed to be searching for him, unsure of how to act after the bath moment they shared. Amy wrote a very puzzled Amelia, who devoured Cooper's explanations about the future with passion. And Cooper seemed to be happy with her hunger for knowledge, sharing all he could with her. _Is that what I would do if I was Cooper, right?_ But at the same time, he was distant with her, ignoring her requests for some specific - and maybe more personal - information. He also denied her help on his failed attempts to repair the machine.

One of the nights, a very distressed Cooper, frustrated about the fact he couldn't find a way to resolve the problem with the machine, was rude to Amelia. She was trying to calm him down, to help his distress. They fought, and the conversation became more agitated. Amelia was hurt by his words and ran out of the cabin, maybe to the barn, Cooper was too angry to care then. He was selfish, he was detached of any emotion or empathy.

He was him.

It was true that Sheldon understood the struggle of a brilliant man trapped by his own experiment, a success turned into a failure. If he couldn't return, how could he show the world that he was the first time traveller? But then, there was Amelia. Sheldon felt a stab on his chest, this was too familiar to him. Not the scene per se, but the fight they had the day he left to jump on a train. He felt lost, and a failure, like Cooper was feeling here.

Sheldon lost the track of time as he kept reading. Cooper, after some time alone, resigned with his future stuck in the past, finally realized Amelia's absence. _Go to get her!_ Sheldon's inner thoughts surprised him.

And he did. Sheldon was relieved as Cooper found her in the barn. She was in no danger, but exhausted from crying. She was a mess, emotionally hurt, dirty and lying on the floor as her legs couldn't stand her body anymore.

"' _Amelia!' Cooper went to grab her and helped her to stand up. She avoided his eyes, and wiggled trying to escape from his arms, the arms she longed to be hold in her dreams, but not anymore._

' _Leave me alone!' She tried to shout, but her voice after crying for that long faded into a weak whisper. She tried to push him with her fists, but the strength abandoned her long ago._

' _Amelia please, look at me.' Cooper couldn't see her like this, and his guilt grew as he knew he was the reason of her distress. How has he been so stupid? Yes, stupid! He, the most brilliant man in the modern world, a stupid fool._

' _No!' Amelia kept fighting his grip._

' _But, let me explain! I-' Cooper insisted._

' _Nooo! Leave me. You… You...You don't...' Amelia cried again. She didn't know how she still had tears to cry._

' _Amelia, I -'_

' _Please...' She closed her eyes, exhausted._

 _His grip softened, and when she thought he was leaving her, he felt his hands on her face and in no time, his lips were on hers."_

Sheldon blushed for the second time this night. Amelia and Cooper sexual tension finally crashed and the kiss escalated very quickly in a passionate make out. Hands timidly at first, but then everywhere, telling by touches what they couldn't tell by words. Sheldon turned to the bedroom again, more afraid to be caught again by Amy, but it was still quiet.

How could a couple making out in a dirty barn on a 1880's farm make his body feel like burning? Sheldon shook his head trying to compose himself again. Trying not to think too much about his own body, he continued reading. Was that it? Would they succumb on the carnal desires they seemed to have? Would it be like his first time with Amy? Was he still angry with her? He will have to decide later, now his need for closure was even bigger than his possible anger.

That night Cooper and Amelia didn't cross any line, they didn't exchange more words either, just passion between them and a proper sleep, together, but just to feel each other's embrace. Dressed, conservative even the quite explicit exchange of kisses and touches. All seemed to indicate that Cooper was resigned about trying to repair the machine, but next morning he was gone again to try. Their interactions were calmer, but a lot of secret emotions were still bottled between them. Tension growing and releasing as the chapters passed by. Other _blush moments_ came, Sheldon even had to get a cold water for himself as he read more passionate encounters. The intimacy seemed to grow each time, more than Sheldon was used to read. And he never did _that_ with her! But surprisingly again, he was even more engrossed with the story as the plot seemed to have a resolution soon.

He checked the chapters, he only had 2 left to read.

Amelia was a key part on successfully repairing the time machine. _Finally!_ Sheldon even nodded approving the fantastic resolution that Amy put on that part. She was brilliant - as Amelia - and Sheldon felt really proud of her. What a story! And now Cooper would be able to go back to the future!

He didn't know why, but he felt sad about that thought. It was what he wanted, right? It was what Cooper wanted! To show the world he was the one, he did it, he invented a real time machine! He would win a Nobel Prize! Not one! More than one! All his professional dreams would come true! But...

 _Amelia…_

He would crush her feelings, right? What they shared, would he be able to just… go? The anxiety of the answer of these questions increased on Sheldon's mind.

He started the last published chapter. _Published today_. That was the one Raj read. The one everybody would read soon. Now it was Sheldon's turn.

The time machine was ready, Cooper could go. Sheldon arrived at the part where Cooper and Amelia were talking, maybe for the last time. It was now or never, all or nothing.

Sheldon read it while holding his breath. Finally Cooper asked her! To come with him to the future! And Amelia accepted!

"' _Take me with you. I'm yours.'_ "

Sheldon stopped at Amelia's words. He never heard these words from Amy, somehow, he felt jealous of Cooper. A possessive sensation he couldn't stop invaded him. He released a long breath and promised himself that one day he would hear it from Amy's lips.

And that was it, the two lovers joined their destiny, bodies and souls. With passion, with no shame, with no secrets. Sheldon adjusted on the couch as he read the intense exchange. His body was burning already because of the detailed actions Amy put on this part. Somehow, he tried to search the similarities from their first time, or other lovemaking sessions. But it was… different. He was relieved that what they shared, was unique for them, and not recreated in a story for the eyes of strangers. But at the same time, he wondered if Amy _wanted_ this instead of what they shared.

Trying to push the thought aside, he continued reading the last part of the chapter. Blushing - again! - as the unexperienced lovers did more than he expected. Sweat started to form on his forehead, and he even spied the bedroom door again, now with more reasons to be afraid of being caught.

" _He embraced her body in his arms, caressing her tangled hair. Lost in each other eyes, they waited for the morning to come, to find their future together._

 _NA - To be continued - Thanks for the love"_

And that was the end of chapter, and with that from all the updates.

Bookmarking the page, he closed the laptop slowly.

 _Wow._

Sheldon remained quiet for a moment, closed his eyes and tried to replay all the events he had just experienced.

Was he angry? Yes, he still was, yet amazed by her writing. The story was really good. _But she lied to me!_ His blood was running fast in his veins. Confusion invaded him too. But there was a feeling that was ruling him now.

He was _aroused._

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _So Sheldon read the story, uh oh… What can happen next? *evil laughs* Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts in a review!_

 _Btw: I chose for Amy 'EmeraldVixen' in honor to one of my fav writers: Hazelra7. Read all of her, 100% recommended!_


	3. Chapter 3

Amy quickly forgot about Sheldon's odd reaction when she went to grab a bottle of water. In the end, her fiancée had his quirks, like her. It was not the first time she caught him doing who knows what and him reacting both with indifference or exaltation. This was not new to Amy. But, did she find that he was…blushing? Reading a scientific paper and blushing? _Nah, it was probably my imagination, why would he be like that? Or maybe I have to be jealous of science?_ She giggled at her silliness and immediately dismissed her thoughts to focus on her new chapter again.

She settled in bed with her laptop, water on her side, and resumed writing the main points of the plot and some descriptions. New ideas flowing through her mind, she promptly typed it all down.

A little smile spread on Amy's lips remembering the good reviews and the love she received on the last update. Readers welcomed and enjoyed the culmination of Cooper and Amelia's love story, finally giving in, and becoming one with each other. She put so much care into the details, and she tried not to write a 'cheap porn' as Penny would describe it, but a beautiful intimate moment for the two lovers' first time together. Amy sighed as she recalled how she tried to reflect some of her most intimate dreams, the ones she imagined years ago about she and Sheldon making love together. All those lonely nights Amy spent with her desires and longings made her imagination run wild. When the time came, for them to be together, was it what she imagined? Not at all, but it was… perfect for them. She would never change it. Nor any of the next following times. Of course she wanted to try new things, to experiment, but she was still too shy to ask about it. All this time and she was still afraid of Sheldon's reactions. Even after he showed her how whimsically inventive he could be in bed.

 _Oh Sheldon!_ She blushed remembering all their times together. She spied the bedroom door to the main room. Still no sign for Sheldon coming to bed.

 _Focus Fowler!_ She continued writing and struggled to get the right words to build the scene she had in mind. It was another 'juicy moment' as Bernadette liked to call it. Cooper and Amelia successfully travelled together, and that night… well … Amy was already having lots of ideas for them, and she had to sip some cold water to make her body temperature cool down. _Hooo! Hold it together Fowler, Sheldon is in the other room!_ But it was difficult not to be affected when she wrote Cooper and Amelia being intimate, it was like a part of her, a part of them, even if she didn't want to admit it. No matter if it was fantasy, a big part was based on them.

She was about to write how Amelia kneeled down in front of Cooper, grasping his length with her small hands when she heard an unknown sound followed by Sheldon opening the bedroom door brusquely.

'Ah!' Amy exclaimed startled. She didn't expect Sheldon _now_. She almost dropped her laptop and closed it in a reflex action.

'Ah… I didn't hear you, are you coming to bed?' She tried to sound casual, and to hide the blush that quickly appeared on her face. She could feel her cheeks burning. She turned to leave her laptop on the nightstand and drank some more water. _Calm down Fowler, he doesn't know you were writing that!_

'Sheldon?' Amy turned to him as he didn't reply. He didn't move either. He was still standing by the open door, hand on the handle. He had a… funny expression? Amy tilted her head and tried to read his face. He seemed agitated. Angry? No, not angry. But distressed?

'Sheldon, is there anything wrong?' Amy started to feel worried. 'Did someone steal your theory?' She thought that maybe he read something about Scandinavian scientists that proved a theory before him. It was not the first time that some paper upset him. 'Were they wrong with the math?'

Sheldon was still immobile. He was breathing heavily, like he just ran a marathon. His gaze fixed on her. Amy stood up concerned.

'Sheldon, please tell me. What happened? Are you ok?' Amy circled the bed, and quickly approached him. She was already in her nightgown, bare feet. Her feet felt cold on the floor but she ignored it. She focused on his eyes, that were following her every single movement intensely.

Sheldon tried to calm down. After finishing the story, he was half furious, half amazed, and most of it, completely hot and aroused. His mind was clouded and without thinking about what he would say, he stood up and ran to the bedroom. And there was she, with her laptop, probably writing some wild encounter between Cooper and Amelia. Did she say anything? Sheldon wasn't able to process her words at that moment. As she stood up and walked towards him, he had to hold his breath. Amy in her nightgown, bare feet, he imagined her hair braided…

 _Amelia._

He gulped, that thought made his blood burn even more than before. Without turning, with his eyes still on her, he closed the bedroom door behind him.

She approached him with concern, and tried to touch his cheek with her hand. _Is he upset? Why? Why doesn't he say anything?_

'Sheldon?'

His silence, and the intensity of his gaze, confused her.

He stopped her hand carefully before she reached his face. With that, he gently pulled her to him, closing the gap between them slightly, but still not completely. He slowly pulled her glasses off, and put them on a shelf nearby. She blinked. She was surprised as he never did that to her before.

He lowered his head a little, like going to kiss her, like Cooper did in the bath scene, but he didn't kiss her. He reached for his ear instead, his mind recreating the scene, and his body reacting to it.

He came with no plan, he wanted to ask her a lot of things. But he couldn't, and as soon as he saw her, coming to him, looking so innocent, so concerned, worried for him. Like Amelia, like his Amy. He wanted to ask her if she wrote what she wanted to have, what she wanted to do, what she wanted to feel. If her fears, thoughts and desires were there, by words, masked in the shape of a story, of her, of them. If she wanted that, he would give it to her. The consequences she would face for lying to him, for not telling him, that could wait.

Amy was completely unaware of anything, what he knew, what he thought, what he planned. She only perceived an agitated and odd Sheldon - more than his normal state - like when she went to the main room. Was he still angry about the ruined video game night? It was her fault, in a way, but he didn't know that, he didn't know about the story, he just accepted her little lie about the article, right? But, even angry before, he finished playing and didn't ask more. He just kept himself busy with a paper. Puzzled by his behavior, and trembling under his intense gaze, her mind went blank as she felt his warm breath on her skin.

"Sh- Sheldon" She timidly said, not knowing how to react. "Why don't you tell me what's happening?"

He smirked, almost touching her earlobe, as he spotted the perfect moment to let her know. Will she recognize her own work?

"Maybe you need to find it by yourself." He quoted Cooper. He felt her tense before him. Did she already find that he knew? Just with one sentence? "You curious Vixen." He added with a lower tone, as the traveling physicist did too. A gasp escaped from her lips. And as the scene in the story, he stood up completely and left a cold sensation of his absence on her skin. Sheldon looked at her eyes to see her reaction.

After the first sentence, Amy held her breath. Why was this so familiar? Did she hear it right? Did he said… what he said? _Stop imagining things Fowler._ But then, she froze. _You curious Vixen._ The quote resonated in her mind, one time, then another. What was happening? Did he… know? _No, it can't be true. Coincidence. Just coincidence. Right?_ Sweat formed on her temples, a cold sensation traveling up and down her spine. She blinked, trying to move or react, but she couldn't.

Seeing her unable to move, Sheldon put his hand up and caressed Amy's face, a light feather touch that meant everything he wanted to say. His face was serious, but his eyes told another story. _I know._

Amy stared at him, still speechless. She felt his touch and had to close her eyes. Why did it feel so intense? Sheldon used the moment to reach her lips, and kissed her. That took her by surprise, even if her body surrendered quickly at his action.

But her mind. That was another story. A lot of thoughts invaded Amy's mind. She recalled how both familiar and strange this kiss was to her. _Could it be… that he…_ What seemed impossible just one second ago, was probable after Sheldon's actions. As they were making out, just like a couple of fictional characters did in a dirty barn in a chapter she wrote, Amy was more certain this could not be a coincidence. Sheldon was recreating every movement Cooper did then, and Amy unconsciously, did it too. It was like knowing a secret dance between them.

As soon as they needed some air, she pushed him slightly by his shoulders, stopping him to continue.

"Sheldon, stop please." Amy gazed at his eyes, concerned. He remained silent. "Did you find -"

"Yes, I did." He cut her question. It was clear she recognized his actions and that she wanted to know if he found her story.

"And you-"

"Yes, I read it all."

Amy gulped. So he really read it, all of it. _Oh gosh!_ She felt ashamed, she even had to lower her gaze, as she felt shy and guilty. And now what? _Is he angry? But he just kissed me like there was no tomorrow!_

His hand reached her chin and pulled it up, eyes again connected.

"Yes, I am angry at you, _EmeraldVixen._ " He said it as if he was reading her thoughts, emphasizing her secret writer's name. His tone was not angry, and his eyes didn't show that feeling either. Amy felt confused how he sounded so warm and soft while saying that. "But you will face the consequences of this in the future." His thumb was going back and forth on her chin, caressing it, until he pulled her more and lowered his face again to her.

"In the future?" Amy breathed on his lips, still puzzled.

He didn't answer, but she could feel his smile on his lips, amused by his own pun, before he devoured her mouth. His hands started to pull up her nightgown while he made her step back a few steps and pinned her body on a nearby wall. Just like Cooper did in the last chapter before making Amelia his _forever_.

Amy, still unable to think properly, both amazed and puzzled by his reaction, just followed his lead. She knew what he was doing, by his movements, he was recreating Amelia and Cooper's last encounter, her last published chapter, and one of her fantasies. _Oh my!_ She felt guilty for wanting it, she felt guilty for not asking all the questions she wanted to. How did he find the story? Did anyone tell him? Did he like it? Was he angry about the story, for her not telling him, or for the others reading it? Or maybe because she used them as inspiration for her characters? Did he laugh at her story? Judge her for her fantasies? This guilty feeling, and the shame of being discovered, was mixed with the anticipation of what would happen next. Her blood rushed through her veins, her heart pumped excitingly as Sheldon was adoring her neck and collarbone with kisses, just like Cooper did. Her back pinned on the cold wall contrasted with his hot hands exploring all her body. She was trapped by his legs, unable to escape, not that she wanted to.

She shivered and moaned as his hands travelled to her breasts. Caressing her through the nightgown fabric, he felt her nipples hardening and her body trembling. Just like Amelia. He devoured her mouth again, like Cooper did too. Amy anticipated every move Sheldon did, accurate to her writing, but even knowing it all, feeling it in her own body was exhilarating and sexy.

Like when he put his hands under her nightgown, grasped her bottom and pulled her up, she couldn't refrain an audible gasp. Maybe she didn't expect he would really recreate all she wrote. _Would he? Because if he does… Hooo!_ Her legs surrounded his lower back searching for balance, and she could feel then, how aroused and hard he was. _Wow, who would think that Sheldon's reaction to my story would be… this?_ She also put her arms around his neck, and tilted her head back to the wall at the sensation that surrounded her. Sheldon was greedily kissing the top of her breasts, his hands firmly grasping her buttocks and grinding himself on her, unable to hide his excitement anymore.

Moans escaped her lips repeatedly, at every thrust of his hips to hers. Clothes were in between, but that didn't stop the hot sensations they were feeling from each other. Sheldon stopped, and their gazes locked again. She knew what was next and the anticipation killed her. _Would he be able to…_

'Ah!' Amy gasped as she was being pulled off the wall, Sheldon carried her in that same position, her legs crossed over his back and her arms strongly gripping his neck, as he turned and walked them both to the bed. This was one of Amy's fantasies, and she didn't think he would be strong enough to carry her like this. She would be too heavy for him, she believed. But, oh, how wrong she was. Not only did he do it with no effort, but he also released her on the bed carefully, like she was the most precious thing he had ever owned.

In no time, his t-shirts were gone. Next, her nightgown and his pants, shoes and socks were scattered on the floor. And before Amy could wonder if Sheldon would reach over and fold them, he was again adoring every inch of her body with more kisses, caressing her like she was porcelain.

Amy's moans filled the room, as he focused on her breasts again, now uncovered and just for him to enjoy. And he did, as Cooper did in the story too. Kissing them, fondling them, traveling his tongue over her nipples slowly, first one, then the other, and repeating again his movements. Amy was a swirl of pleasure before him, she even thought she could orgasm if he continued like this. But his kisses and touches travelled down, as expected.

Amy's breath stopped for a moment. She wondered again if he would be able to recreate all she wrote. Because, the next thing, was an unexplored territory for them. She didn't expect to discover it so quickly though, as before she finished her thoughts, Sheldon was already lowering her underwear, pushing her legs open, lowering his head and in no time, his tongue was _there._

" _Oh… My… God!"_ Amy screamed. She was not aware she quoted Amelia's same reaction.

Sheldon's thoughts were the same as Amy's. He knew what Amy's wrote when he started this recreation. He was afraid at first he would not be able to go for it, that maybe he would panic at the thoughts of germs. But in the end he didn't hesitate. It was for Amy, his Amy. If she wanted it, he would do it. And he didn't expect to enjoy it so much, that was a surprise. He felt how Amy was moving her hips to his tongue actions, he was marveled by how she seemed to enjoy it. Why he never tried it before? Why she never asked for it? Maybe she was afraid to ask? Her moans intensified and he wanted to give her more pleasure. He twisted his tongue, quickened the pace and her screams rewarded him. Maybe next time he would try more, and he would make her orgasm from this, but not today, he had a script to follow.

Amy grunted as he stopped, she was so immersed in the pleasure feeling of Sheldon eating her - her most dreamed fantasy with him - that she forgot his play.

He reached for her in the bed and kissed her. She welcomed his tongue in her mouth, the one that was in her core just a few seconds ago. He didn't seem to mind, and that relieved Amy of her fears. Fears that were quickly forgotten as now his fingers toyed with her clitoris. His kiss became hungrier for her, and his fingers - first one, then another - went in and out her. Between his saliva and all the touches, she couldn't be wetter.

"Are you ready _Amelia_?" He quoted Cooper, even if Sheldon knew she was more than ready, but as Cooper did with Amelia, he prepared her body for him.

"Yes, make me yours _Cooper_." She quoted Amelia. It felt weird, but also so hot, to be playing someone else. Even if that someone else, was almost yourself.

He was waiting for that quote. This possessive feeling ruling him again. He was aroused and hard long before, but that seemed to excite him even more. He closed his eyes and enjoyed those words in his mind. When he opened them again, he found his beautiful Amy before him, excited like him, prepared for him. He quickly got rid of his briefs and joined her, slowly, gently and with his eyes never leaving hers. Amy tilted her head back closing her eyes for a moment, feeling all his length entering her. She thought about Amelia's first time, she thought about her first time with Sheldon, she thought about all the times they had joined together. All special, all unique. Yes, this was like her fantasy, but she would never change it for what they had. When she lowered her head again, and searched for his eyes, she fell in love again with those blue eyes that were silently asking how she was, if she was ok, if she felt the love he was giving her. Amy smiled, and Sheldon started to thrust in and out, carefully, as he always did. Maybe he was not aware of it, but he was as sweet and gentle as how Amy described Cooper. His eyes and gestures gave more of his soul than his words, or his struggles to navigate on his feelings.

Sheldon's pace quickened and Amy's moans encouraged him to go on. They tried to gaze into each other's eyes, even if sometimes the pleasure of their lovemaking made it difficult.

Amy felt the burn on her lower body quickly building and she knew this was it. It came so intense, as she wanted it, as she wrote it. A final scream while her body was trembling under Sheldon, excited him more and more, pushing him over the edge. He kept thrusting hard, as Amy's core was pulsing in waves, making him unable to think, just to feel. He released a grunt in a final thrust, releasing all his warm liquid inside her.

They were unable to move for a while, panting after all the effort, the emotions and the feelings. Drops of sweat traveling their bodies as they tried to cool down. He moved to her side, leaving Amy with a cold feeling in her, but quickly embracing her body with his arms, caressing her tangled hair. Just like the end of the chapter.

She recognized the actions, and after all that had happened, she didn't know if she should feel like being over the moon for her mind blowing fantasy coming true or feel ashamed for what she wrote, and for him discovering it.

"Sheldon… I don't know what to say, I'm sorry."

"Shh-" Sheldon shushed. He was feeling sleepy, this was not the moment to discuss the story, the lie or what just happened between them. If someone told him today before going to video games night that he would end up recreating a sex scene of a fanfiction secretly written by his fiancée, he would have thought everyone had gone nuts. Before succumbing to his sleep state, a thought came to him.

"When are you going to update it next?" He asked her, hugging her more tightly, enjoying her warm skin.

 _What?_ Amy didn't expect that coming.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sheldon asked seeing her astonished face. "I want to know what's going to happen between them."

"Ah… I … I'm not sure." Amy tried to compose a coherent sentence, surprised by his request. "I was starting the next chapter when you were reading, I still need to work on it." She timidly added.

"Good, let me know when you finish it." Sheldon adjusted in bed, still cuddling her. "But!" He raised an eyebrow to her "I want to read it first. Got it?"

Amy blinked a couple of times absorbing his request, still puzzled by all the unexpected reactions he had by discovering her story.

"Oh…Ok, sure." She agreed.

"And be careful of what you write, little lady, because you may have to face the consequences." He added faking an angry stare and finally winking at her.

He fell asleep in no time, while Amy's mind was still racing. _What a night!_

She fell asleep a little later in Sheldon's warm arms, dreaming of new adventures to write and secret fantasies to fulfill.

* * *

 _And that's all!_

 _I hope you liked this story, it's the longest I wrote! It took me months as I couldn't dedicate a lot of time, it's been a difficult time from the personal side._

 _Remember you can support my art and my writing on my website, link in social media bios. Thanks to my patrons for the support and help!_

 _Thanks for reading! And remember: I love reviews! give me some love if you enjoyed the ride! Until next time, love, Regina._


End file.
